Debaixo do Visco
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: -Que diabos você quer agora, Sirius? – Ele exclamou. A peste do melhor amigo sorriu. -Olhem para cima. E foi o que fizemos. Uma planta estava ali. E para meu horror, era um visco. -E esse é enfeitiçado. Um dos Marotos, Pontas – Potter grunhiu – De nada. E lembre-se, James. Seis da tarde Remus lhe aguarda. Hoje é noite de Lua Cheia. Romântico, não? E saiu rindo. Rindo. Pov Lil


**Oi, oi! E aí, gente, beleza? Estou de volta com essa short fic, que não tem nada a ver com Sétimo Ano ou Pós Hogwarts.**

**Quero dizer também que o Pós Hogwarts vai sair. Eu sóe stou passando por um surto de falta de criatividade. Quando eu for postar, eu aviso na minha outra fic (Say AAAH).**

**Obrigada a todos por lerem!**

* * *

Debaixo do Visco

Sabe de uma coisa ruim? Uma pessoa te perseguir por quase sete anos. Sabe algo pior? Essa pessoa clamar amor por você.

Sim, isso não parece ser tão ruim assim, eu sei. Nós deveríamos nos casar, andar de mãos dadas e ter uma família feliz, você diria.

Mas é aí que tem o problema: eu simplesmente _odeio _a coisa que as pessoas chamam de homem.

E é por causa dele que estou acordada agora, às 7:07 da manhã. Não, Potter não apareceu na minha mente à noite (graças a Merlin!). Mas ele me fez perder a paciência semana passada. A minha azaração foi totalmente justificada.

O que você faria se um idiota te prendesse numa sala de aula? Tudo bem que foi engraçado quando ele ficou nervoso a me ver furiosa; Potter gaguejou bastante e passou a mão pelo cabelo umas quarenta e duas vezes. Foi até fofo.

Ok, esqueça que eu disse isso. Apague. Lily Evans simplesmente não chama James Potter de fofo.

Ele não é feio; longe disso. Eu tenho bom senso. Potter tem cabelos pretos arrepiados (nos quais ele sempre mexe quando está nervoso), olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos por óculos redondos, um rosto bonito (não havia como negar isso) e um belo corpo.

Tudo bem, ele é muito bonito. Mas é tão prepotente, convencido e insuportável que eu não aguento o garoto. Ou Trasgo, como eu "carinhosamente" o chamo.

Enfim, no final de tudo, ele disse que não tinha sido ideia dele e eu achei uma grande mentira. Logicamente, eu o azarei. Foi engraçado vê-lo pendurado pelas pernas, tentando fazer com que os óculos não caíssem.

Ele conseguiu se soltar e lançou um _Petrificus Totalus_ em mim. Não foi tão legal.

Infelizmente para nós dois, Minerva presenciou a cena e esse é o motivo de eu ter acordado às 7 da manhã: tenho detenção com o Trasgo em uma hora.

Espreguicei-me longamente e fui tomar banho. Peguei uma calça longa, uma camisa de manga, um casaco luvas e gorro, devidamente escolhidos para não causar um choque de cores muito grande com meu cabelo ruivo.

Deixei um bilhete para Marlene, Alice e Mary para lembrá-las aonde eu estava. Saí do dormitório e vi duas pessoas no Salão Comunal.

É claro que tinha de ser o Trasgo. Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Reconheci a outra pessoa e sorri.

Sirius Black disputava com Potter o cargo de mais galinha da escola, apesar de que Potter não arranja nenhuma garota desde o início do sexto ano... Enfim, as meninas dizem que ele e o Trasgo são os homens mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Eu não tenho opinião nesse assunto. Eu gosto de dizer aos dois que Amos Diggory é mais bonito. Isso faz com que ambos se desesperem.

E não é verdade.

Como eu queria saber o que eles estavam conversando, me sentei na escada do Dormitório feminino e fiquei escutando.

-Você me meteu numa bela de uma enrascada da última vez, Almofadinhas! – Esse era Potter. Definitivamente – Não só a mim, Lily também está de detenção! Os dois Monitores-Chefes de detenção porque estavam num duelo! – Ele falou algo certo, mas a culpa foi exclusivamente _dele_. Se ele não tivesse me trancado numa sala vazia com ele, eu não teria perdido a paciência.

-James! – Isso era Sirius. Voz de cachorro molhado. Ele queria alguma coisa com o Trasgo.

-Eu não vou participar dos seus planos, Sirius.

-Mas trancar vocês dois na sala foi só a primeira parte desse plano! – É o quê? – Vai, Pontas! Por favor!

-Não, Sirius. Não vou participar mais disso. Lily já me odeia. O que você está sugerindo... – Eu me irritei nessa hora.

-O que você está sugerindo, Sirius Black? – Perguntei com o tom de voz reservado ao Trasgo, saindo da escada e cruzando os braços. Six, que era meu amigo e me conhecia bastante para saber que eu estava chateada, engoliu em seco e Potter passou a mão pelo cabelo. Honestamente, ele só sabe fazer isso?

-Er, bom dia, Lily! – Sirius disse, levantando-se do sofá e praticamente se ajoelhando aos meus pés – Como foi sua noite?

-Não muito boa, já que eu tive de acordar para ir para a detenção... – Sirius fez um careta e vi Potter sorrindo levemente.

-Bem, eu sinto muito, Lily – O cachorro falou. Revirei os olhos.

-Então foi você quem nos trancou naquela sala? – Perguntei, analisando minhas unhas e usando um tom de voz mais calmo.

-Lily, veja bem...

-Foi ou não?

-Sim, mas... – encarei-o mortalmente.

-Então ganhei uma detenção por _sua _culpa?

Ele não respondeu; simplesmente se levantou e fez cara de cachorro molhado. Humpf. Como se fosse funcionar. A cara de coitadinho até funciona com Marlene - mas só porque eles são apaixonados um pelo outro (apesar de não namorarem. Eu sei, idiotas) - mas comigo não.

-Desculpe, Liloca! – Fechei a cara. Primeiro ele fez aquilo tudo, depois me chama de _Liloca_? Pediu para morrer.

-Almofadinhas... – Potter murmurou, em tom de aviso. Ele sabe aonde parar. Não que ele pare, mas mesmo assim...

-Prepare-se para meu desprezo por um bom tempo – Falei.

-Liloca...! – Sirius me chamou de novo. Rangi os dentes e saí para tomar café.

Que insulto! Esse Sirius Black me tira do sério! Às vezes tenho vontade de matar aquele menino! Só tem uma pessoa que me irrita mais...

-Lily! Ei, Lily! – Revirei os olhos ao reconhecer o dono daquela voz. Sinceramente, Potter não podia me deixar em paz? Continuei a andar como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Mas aquele menino tem uma força de vontade incrível. Mesmo depois de seis anos e meio, ele ainda não desistiu de mim. De fato, a persistência de Potter era algo que eu admiro (não que alguém soubesse. Ugh).

Só parei quando ele segurou meu pulso. Virei para ele suspirando.

-Lily!

-É Evans, lembra? – Perguntei, irritada e puxando minha mão para longe da dele. Ele revirou os olhos. Desde o primeiro ano ele me chama de Lily e eu o corrijo.

-Evans, que seja...

-Que é? Alguma coisa da Monitoria? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Não, eu... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo – bom dia.

Certo, isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava que ele fosse me desejar simplesmente "bom dia". Sim, ele me desejava todos os dias, mas normalmente não saía correndo só para isso.

-Er... Bom dia – Me senti na obrigação de responder, é claro – Era, er, só isso? – Ele sorriu e me olhou nos olhos.

-Você não acha que me deve desculpas? – Ergui uma sobrancelha para a pergunta dele. Esse menino tem titica na cabeça?

-Desculpas?

-Claro! Você me azarou sem motivos! – Potter exclamou. Sem motivos? Como assim "sem motivos"? – Foi Sirius quem nos trancou lá, como eu disse! – Ah, é. Ele tem razão. Mas eu sou Lily Evans. Lily Evans não pede desculpas a James Potter tão facilmente.

-Bem, você me azarou também! – Falei, subindo meu tom de voz.

-Porque você me azarou primeiro!

-Mas você também me azarou! – Gritei, mexendo meus braços enquanto falava – Exceto se você tiver se desculpado, isso faz com que você perca o direito a desculpas!

-Mas eu me desculpei! Passei vinte minutos me desculpando, na janela do Dormitório feminino, pendurado numa vassoura enquanto nevava! – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Que droga, ele estava certo de novo. Um leve sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto por conta da memória de vê-lo naquele frio, com a bochecha rosada implorando meu perdão. Fiquei até com peninha dele...

Me recompus rapidamente e cruzei o braço estreitando os olhos. Ele havia trincado os dentes, o que deixava seu maxilar proeminente, me lembrando do quanto ele havia crescido desde o ano anterior.

Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, cerca de cinco minutos, sem mudar nossas posições. Por fim, desisti e suspirei.

-Desculpe-me! – Berrei.

-Está perdoada – Ele respondeu tão alto quanto eu.

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo!

Irritada, me virei e saí batendo os pés para o Salão Principal para tomar café. Esse menino me tira do sério! É incrível como eu não consigo controlar minhas emoções perto dele! Perco o controle sempre! Que ódio!

Quando cheguei no meu destino, percebi Remus sentado sozinho. Fui na direção dele.

Remus Lupin, meu melhor amigo, é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que conheço. Sempre lutando pelo justo, ajudando quem precisa... Infelizmente, coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas. Ele também é um lobisomem. E, pela expressão dele, hoje é noite de Lua Cheia.

-Bom dia, Remy – Cumprimentei-o sentando na mesa e pegando fatias de bacon para mim. Acho que eu ainda estava irritada, porque ele sorriu.

-Bom dia, Lily. Brigou com James de novo? – Trinquei os dentes. Estava tão na cara assim? Nossas brigas eram comuns e bastantes conhecidas. Remus, como grande amigo dos dois, sabia reconhecer quando nós dois havíamos discutido só pelo nosso comportamento.

-Seu amigo é um idiota – Ele riu.

-Eu sei. Isso explica o porquê dele ter ido para a cozinha...

-E seu outro amigo é tão idiota quanto.

-Peter?

-Não esse amigo.

-Sirius?

-A peste em pessoa. – Remus sorriu.

-O que ele fez dessa vez?

-Você acredita que foi _ele _quem me trancou naquela sala com Potter?

-Uh, sim, eu já sabia. James me contou – Percebi o canto dos lábios dele tremendo, como se ele estivesse lutando contra um sorriso.

-E sabia que ele está fazendo _outro _plano do mesmo gênero?

-Sim, sim. – Olhei incredulamente para ele – Você e James formam o casal favorito de Sirius, Lily. Ele tem zilhões de planos prontos. Ele conta todos para James, que aproveita alguns.

Isso era novidade para mim.

-Não somos um casal – Foi tudo o que pude retrucar.

-Eu sei disso. Sirius também... Mas ele não gosta da situação. Muito menos James.

-Eu gosto.

-E quando um não quer, dois não brigam – Ele disse.

-Esse ditado não funciona para nós dois... – Comentei. Remus riu.

-Só você para me fazer rir hoje, Lily... – Sorri.

-Lua Cheia?

-Exato... Bem, está quase na hora da detenção... É melhor você ir.

Olhei para o relógio e arregalei os olhos; ele estava certo. Restavam somente vinte minutos para a detenção começar e iríamos para as masmorras. Dei tchau para ele e saí correndo.

No meio do caminho encontrei Potter. Ele estava com uma torrada na mão. Ele sorriu para mim, como se não tivéssemos gritado um com o outro apenas minutos antes.

-Atrasada também? – Ele perguntou. Duh, obviamente – Eu não esperava isso de você, Lily... – Revirei os olhos. Tentei continuar a correr mas o Trasgo se colocou à minha frente, um sorriso debochado no rosto, comendo a maldita torrada.

-É Evans, como eu já lhe disse diversas vezes. Você pode me dar licença? Eu quero chegar na detenção sem me atrasar.

-Eu conheço um caminho mais rápido... – Ele me informou, terminando de comer a torrada e limpando a mão na calça. Como era fim de semana, não precisávamos usar as vestes da escola. Ele estava com calça jeans e camisa de manga azul marinho e um moletom de algum time de Quadribol.

-Sério? Então por que não me deixa passar para que eu não me atrase com o meu caminho mais longo? – Perguntei estressadamente. Que saco, esse menino!

-Porque eu quero que você vá andando calmamente para não bagunçar seu belo cabelo. Venha comigo.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele pegou minha mão e me puxou. Passamos por um corredor e entramos numa passagem secreta que eu nem sabia que existia.

-Me desculpe por ter gritado com você mais cedo – Ele pediu. Soltei minha mão dele e cruzei os braços – Você pode se perder, cuidado...

-Que seja, Potter. E não vou me perder.

-Sinceramente, L- quero dizer, Evans, eu não deveria ter gritado. E nem ter exigido desculpas... Eu te azarei de volta.

-Mas pediu desculpas depois – Falei olhando para frente. Ele bagunçou o cabelo novamente e abriu um meio sorriso, olhando para mim.

-Você está me dando razão?

-Talvez.

Ele sorriu um pouco mais e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Caímos num silêncio natural.

-Ah, você está bonita hoje – Ele me disse. Olhei para ele questionadoramente e Potter bagunçou o cabelo. Nervoso. Eu tenho a capacidade de deixá-lo assim facilmente – Eu quero dizer, mais bonita que normalmente...

E ele tem a capacidade de me pegar desprevenida, de fazer o que menos espero. Como agora.

Algumas vezes, ele enviava doces pelo correio para mim (sempre os meus favoritos), me ajudava a encontrar um livro que eu precisava, fazia pequenos elogios vindos do nada... Pequenas coisas que me deixavam, de fato, surpresa.

Como no ano passado, que Petúnia pediu para que eu passasse o Natal aqui. Eu fiquei destruída emocionalmente. Todos do meu ano iriam para casa, menos eu. Mas era minha irmã pedindo. E assim eu fiz.

Quando ele soube que eu iria ficar aqui, fez com que todos os Marotos ficassem também. Foi um dos melhores Natais da minha vida. Participei de uma guerra de bolas de neve de proporções épicas, fiz o maior boneco de neve da minha vida, assei uns vinte marshmallows...

E o melhor de tudo foi no dia do Natal. Potter pediu ajuda para Marlene e transformou o Natal no Salão Comunal no Natal da minha família. Eu agradeci a ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas ele é James Potter. Ele _tinha _de estragar tudo pedindo um beijo em troca. Talvez ele só estivesse brincando... Nunca saberei.

-Obrigada – Respondi timidamente. Ah, Potter, por que você não pode simplesmente deixar de ser insuportável?

-Porque eu sou assim – Eu falara aquilo alto? Droga – E eu já mudei bastante, Evans, caso você não tenha percebido.

Ah, eu percebi. Há muito tempo ele não azara mais as pessoas. Ajuda os inocentes alunos mais novos ao invés de assustá-los. Divide a glória de suas partidas de Quadribol com o time. Tem um bom tempo que ele não me chama para sair.

E fisicamente ele também mudou (eu sou uma adolescente, ok? Reparo mesmo). O rosto tinha um tom infantil. Não mais. Eram traços firmes. Mas o brilho dos olhos continuava malicioso, mostrando que ele estava pronto para qualquer brincadeira. Ele era um gigante. Sinceramente, muito alto. Eu tinha de olhar para cima caso quisesse encará-lo nos olhos. E o corpo não era mais de um jovem. Era de um homem. E isso fazia as meninas do fã-clube irem à loucura com ele.

-Você ainda tem de mudar um pouco, sabia? – Retruquei. E era verdade. Ele ainda tinha preconceito contra Sonserinos e um ego imenso. Ele bufou com o meu comentário.

-Desculpe se não sou perfeito, Evans, como você.

-Eu nunca disse que era perfeita.

-E eu nunca disse que eu era – Ele retrucou, puxando meu braço – Você estava indo pelo caminho errado.

Dizendo isso, me levou para o lado direito, e não o esquerdo como eu estava indo.

-Como assim você nunca disse que era perfeito? – Perguntei. Essa afirmação era uma das maiores mentiras que eu já ouvira.

-Tudo bem, eu posso ter dito uma ou duas vezes... Mas eu tenho certeza de que não sou hoje em dia.

-E antes você era? – Perguntei num tom incrédulo. Ele sorriu.

-Não, mas eu achava que sim... – Ele deu seu sorriso característico de quando iria fazer algum comentário que fosse perturbar alguém – Mas eu sou bem legal onde em dia...

Olhei para ele boquiaberta. Que pessoa convencida! Argh, a raiva que eu sinto por esse menino...! Potter começou a rir, mas parou de repente. Olhando para frente, percebi que nossa passagem havia chegado ao fim.

Isso não me importava, é claro. Soltei minha mão da dele e me virei para começar a gritar com aquilo. Quando Potter percebeu meus planos, colocou a mão direita sobre minha boca, me calando. Não satisfeito, ele me puxou para perto dele, me _abraçando _por trás. Juro que fique com vontade chutá-lo no começo. Abri minha boca, pronta para morder a mão dele.

-Shh, Lily... – Ele murmurou numa voz rouca na minha orelha – Filch está ali, eu não quero que ele saiba dessa passagem...

Certo, eu preciso admitir. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Fechei os olhos, apreensiva. Que diabos isso significava?

Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço, e isso me dava ainda mais calafrios.

É só porque eu sou uma adolescente cheia de hormônios, é só isso. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ser Potter, ou os braços fortes dele, ou o perfume intoxicante, ou os músculos que eu conseguia sentir mesmo vestida com várias camadas de roupa, ou com a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço naquele tempo frio.

Pffff. Claro que não tinha _nada _a ver. São só hormônios.

E foi por causa dos malditos hormônios que minha respiração ficou irregular. Não falei nada, como ele pediu. Mas foi porque qualquer coisa na minha mente desapareceu durante aqueles segundos.

Finalmente consegui perceber que Filch estava, de fato, por ali. Os passos dele não eram silenciosos. Eu só estava concentrada demais em brigar com Potter para ouvi-los.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele me soltou. Meu rosto e minha cintura, aonde ele havia me segurado, queimavam de um jeito bom. _Hormônios_, eu disse para mim mesma.

-Desculpe, eu não queria – Ele começou, limpando a garganta e bagunçando o cabelo como sempre – não queria te assustar ou me aproveitar da situação... eu juro.

Passei a mão no local do meu rosto aonde ele segurara antes, para tentar aliviar o calor. Ele franziu o cenho.

-Eu te machuquei? – Ele sussurrou, se aproximando. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e me afastei um pouco.

-Não, é só... – Pisquei os olhos, me lembrando que eu simplesmente não podia falar para _Potter _que a mão dele deixara traços de _calor _no meu rosto – Podemos ir? Não quero me atrasar para a detenção... – Sussurrei.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e saímos andando. Slughorn estava nos esperando com um sorriso.

-Ah, olá, vocês dois! James, Lily, entrem... Sempre pontuais! – Ele disse com o mesmo tom de sempre – Quero esclarecer que eu não pedi vocês dois para esse trabalho... Se eu soubesse que eram dois dos meus melhores estudantes... – Slughorn suspirou – Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada a respeito...

Eu e Potter sorrimos para ele. Slughorn, apesar de diretor da Sonserina, simplesmente amava três estudantes da Grifinória: eu, Remus e Potter. Suspeito que Sirius não merecesse essa honra porque causou muito problema nas aulas de Poções.

-Não tem nada demais, professor – Falei, colocando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha – Nós merecemos a detenção.

Ele me olhou e soltou um riso.

-Doce Lily, sempre muito consciente... – Slughorn suspirou novamente – É seguro deixar vocês dois sozinhos até o final da detenção? – Ele perguntou. Sorri.

-Sim, senhor.

-Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, sabem?

-Então talvez seja melhor descansar, senhor – Potter disse – Eu sei muito bem o que é precisar de tranquilidade e repouso e não fazê-lo. Não dá certo...

Incrível como ele muda a voz de acordo com quem ele fala. E quase sempre ele consegue o que quer... Quase. A voz suave dele ainda não tirou nada de mim.

-Sim, James, você está certo... Acho que não tem problema deixar os Monitores-Chefes... Confio nos dois... Bem, vou descansar, tive uma noite longa...

-Corrigindo trabalhos? – Perguntei.

-Sim, isso mesmo... Tchau...

Ele apontou para sua mesa, onde as lesmas que precisávamos tratar (tirar as entranhas. Argh) esperavam. Quando saiu, Potter bufou.

-Corrigindo trabalhos... Ah, tá, finjo que acredito... Provavelmente teve outra festa do Clube do Slug... – Ele retrucou.

-Você não fazia parte de clube? – Perguntei. Eu me lembrava claramente de Potter presente nas... uh, "reuniões".

-Fazia, mas ele disse que eu tinha muito trabalho para fazer e que não se chatearia caso eu não fosse...

-Ele me disse o mesmo, apesar de ainda me enviar os convites – Comentei – Mas eu fui para algumas... Você ama festa, por que não vai nas dele?

-Porque você não vai mais em todas. Eu só ia para te ver – Ele admitiu, indo pegar os baldes na mesa de Slughorn. Percebi a parte de trás de seu pescoço vermelha. James Potter estava corando.

Eu também estava, mas isso era comum. Ele, por outro lado...

-Eu posso fazer o trabalho sozinho, se quiser... – Ele ofereceu, ainda sem se me olhar. Revirei os olhos. Cavalheiro até demais. São só lesmas.

-Eu não tenho nojo, Potter.

-Eu sei que não – Ele confirmou – Mas como estamos aqui por minha culpa...

-Pensei que fosse culpa de Sirius. – Comentei.

-Mas se eu tivesse recusado aparecer lá, nada teria acontecido.

-Do jeito que você recusou hoje?

-Exato.

Ele me entregou um balde cheio de lesmas e um vazio. Sentei numa mesa e ele sentou na mesa ao lado da minha. Colocou um balde entre nós dois e olhou para mim sorrindo.

-Coloque as entranhas aqui e as lesmas no outro balde.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Enfiei minha mão para pegar a primeira lesma, esperando não ir muito fundo. Mas só encontrei alguma coisa no meio do balde. Olhei para o Trasgo.

-Potter.

-Quê? – Ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Você tirou lesmas do meu balde e colocou no seu? – Perguntei. Ele me olhou, fingindo inocência.

-Não, claro que não. – Mas eu conhecia aquele rosto muito bem. Sabia que eu estava certa.

-Por quê? – Ele deu de ombros; sabia que eu sabia que ele tinha alterado as quantidades dos baldes.

-Eu gosto de lesmas... – Revirei os olhos.

-Ninguém em sã consciência gosta de lesmas, Potter.

-Por que você se importa tanto?

-Porque eu gosto de justiça.

-Então pense nisso como um pedido de desculpa, uma oferenda de paz, um gesto de cavalheirismo, uma prova de am- – Ele se interrompeu e limpou a garganta – de amizade. Qualquer coisa – Olhei incredulamente para ele – Ah, aqui a luva certa. Você ia arruinar a sua nova.

-Como você sabe que é nova? – Perguntei estupefata. Ele sorriu.

-Eu presto atenção, ok?

Ele jogou a luva em mim e eu peguei.

-Bons reflexos.

-Não é preciso ser um super astro de Quadribol para pegar uma simples luva no ar, Potter – Retruquei – Não que você seja um... – Me apressei em completar. Ele sorriu.

-Claro que não.

Caímos num silêncio confortável depois disso, interrompido somente pelo barulho das lesmas e suas entranhas caindo nos baldes e por Potter murmurando uma canção.

Ele não cantava mal. E, para minha surpresa, era uma música trouxa. Sorri comigo mesma e fiquei ouvindo. Era sempre a mesma música, mas eu nunca cansava de ouvir.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, eu terminei meu trabalho. Potter ainda estava na metade do balde. Suspirei.

-Já terminei o meu. Me dá um pouco das lesmas. – Falei. Mas meu tom estava muito imperativo, então acrescentei um "por favor".

-E por que eu faria isso? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Porque quanto mais rápido você terminar, mais rápido sairemos daqui. – Respondi – Que eu saiba, quatro mãos trabalham melhor que duas – Ele não parecia convencido – E Marlene está planejando com Sirius um guerra de bola de neve. – Esse último argumento o convenceu. Ele gesticulou para eu me sentar ao seu lado na mesa, mas ao invés disso, peguei uma cadeira e me sentei à sua frente.

-Só por causa da guerra – Ele me prometeu. Revirei os olhos.

-Se divirta.

-Você não vai? – Potter perguntou chocado.

-Não, eu pretendo ler me aquecendo ao lado da lareira... – Ele estava boquiaberto.

-Sério mesmo?

-Sim, não estou a fim de me molhar de neve hoje, obrigada.

-Ah, mas você vai sim. Se são aqueles dois preparando, pode apostar que vai ser a melhor de todos os anos.

-Não vou.

-Veremos...

Fuzilei-o com meus olhos. Ele teria de me carregar para que eu fosse para a maldita guerra. Não falei nada; apenas me concentrei em tratar as malditas lesmas.

Como estávamos dividindo o mesmo balde, o espaço ficou reduzido para pegar os bichinhos mortos. Então, naturalmente, nossas mãos se tocaram algumas vezes. Ignorei o calor nos meus dedos. _É só por causa do frio_, pensei.

Algum tempo depois, terminamos. Peguei os baldes com as lesmas boas e coloquei num só. Limpei os outros com um feitiço, sumi com as estranhas com outro e ajudei Potter a limpar as mesas.

-Viu? – Falei, enquanto saíamos da sala – Se eu não tivesse ajudado, teríamos terminado bem mais tarde.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a cantarolar a mesma música. Foi ótimo. As masmorras me assustavam um pouco. Não por causa da escuridão ou do frio, mas por causa de quem morava lá. Os Sonserinos não gostavam de Grifinórios (rixa antiga), não gostavam de nascidos-trouxa, e menos ainda de mim, que não satisfeita em ser duas coisas anteriores, era Monitora-chefe e melhor do ano.

Portanto, me aproximei um pouco mais do maldito garoto ao meu lado, receando algum ataque. Potter me inspirava segurança no quesito "proteger Lily Evans", provavelmente porque ele sempre fazia isso. Ele sentiu meu medo.

-Evans?

-Sim?

-Algo errado?

-Eu só... – Suspirei – É egoísta por conta de tudo o que lhe faço passar, mas... não me sinto segura aqui. Tenho medo de ser atacada – Admiti. POR QUE EU ADMITI ISSO PARA POTTER? Ele sorriu.

-Não é egoísta... – Continuei a olhar para baixo e caminhar. Ele puxou meu braço, me fazendo encará-lo. – Eu _prometo _lhe proteger, ok? – Potter falou, segurando meu rosto com suas enormes mãos quentes e cheias de calo, mas nem por isso desconfortáveis. Longe disso.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para agradecer, ouvimos passos. Nos viramos para ver quem era e reconheci a pessoa com um misto de culpa e raiva.

Snape tinha uma expressão chocada no rosto. Potter grunhiu ao ver o inimigo. Meu ex-melhor amigo substituiu o choque por desdém. Como sempre.

-Que cena comovente – Ele disse – Juras de amor em plenas masmorras – Potter soltou meu rosto imediatamente. De novo, o calor permaneceu. Que diabos era isso?

-O que quer, Ranhoso? – Potter perguntou num rosnado – O que faz aqui?

-Se você usasse seu cérebro, Potter, perceberia que estou indo ou voltando para meu Salão Comunal.

O Trasgo fechou a mão com raiva.

-Então sugiro que continue o seu caminho. – Essa resposta madura me surpreendeu. E muito.

-Desculpe interromper esse momento de livro – Snape zombou – Eu realmente gostaria de saber como Evans teria lhe rejeitado.

Isso foi demais para Potter. Xingando todas as gerações de Snape, ele foi para cima do Sonserino com uma fúria surpreendente. Fui logo atrás dele.

-Potter! – Rosnei – Não me faça lhe dar uma detenção!

Ele se virou para mim. Olhou para Snape. Suspirou. Deu as costas para o inimigo.

-Snape, sugiro que continue o seu caminho.

Com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, ele fez o que pedi. Virei-me para Potter. Ele estava encostado na parede.

-O que você tem contra ele? – Perguntei irritadamente.

-Não sei por que você ainda o defende – Ele comentou quando andamos novamente.

-Não é por causa dele. É porque ele é um aluno. Eu defendo os alunos, como meu dever de Monitora-chefe me obriga. – Ele bufou.

-Isso foi uma indireta?

-Talvez.

-Então da próxima vez, pode deixar que eu protegerei qualquer estudante, não só você – Ele retrucou, aumentando o ritmo dos passos.

Essa é a rotina Evans-Potter. Alguma ação, palavras e um dos dois sai correndo (ou os dois). Eu poderia te mentido, ter dito que não era indireta - mas eu gosto de falar a verdade. Revirei os olhos e continuei meu caminho para o Salão Comunal.

Quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, vi Marlene conversando com Sirius e Potter. Suponho que algo para a maldita guerra.

-Você é idiota? – Ela perguntou para um dos dois – Espera. Eu já sei a resposta.

-Mas Lene... – Potter. Eu também já sabia a resposta.

-Calado. – Percebi que ela me vira naquele momento, pois ela sorriu para mim – Lily! – Suspirando, fui na direção deles.

-Quê?

-James me disse que você não quer ir para a guerra!

-E não quero. – Confirmei. Ela fez beicinho.

-Por quê?

-Não estou com vontade. Eu vou... vou subir, pegar meu livro e descansar um pouco... daqui a pouco eu desço.

-Nada de daqui a pouco – Marlene falou – Pegue o livro e venha.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que nada que eu falasse iria adiantar, então fiz o que ela pediu. Demorei bastante de descer. Quando sentei no sofá, Potter sorriu para mim. Ignorei-o.

-Lily, tem certeza de que não quer participar da guerra? – Sirius perguntou.

-Por mais que eu queira um motivo para arrebentar sua cara, não, obrigada.

-Por que você quer bater nele? – Lene perguntou. Sorri.

-Ora, Marlene, não se preocupe, eu não estragaria o rosto dele... – Ela grunhiu.

-Fala.

-Esse protótipo de gente foi o responsável pela minha detenção – Ela revirou os olhos.

-E eu aposto que não foi nenhum sacrifício... Detenção com James... Maravilha! – Lene falou, piscando para o diabo (outro apelido).

-É, foi terrível.

-Como foi?

-Lesmas. – Ela fez uma careta de nojo.

-Eca, Lily!

-Tudo culpa de Black. – Olhei para Sirius severamente – Se você fizer algo do gênero _de novo_, eu juro que te dou um soco! – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Lene (que corou imediatamente) e piscou para mim.

-Nunca mais te trancarei em um ambiente fechado com James – Sirius prometeu.

-Ótimo.

Eles continuaram a discutir coisas da guerrinha enquanto eu lia. Remus chegou pouco tempo depois e sentou-se ao meu lado. Recostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e acabei adormecendo.

Claro que eu cochilei somente. Lembro claramente de frases soltas como "não me olhe assim, James, a culpa não foi minha" e "Lily é só uma amiga, você sabe disse" ditas por Remus e Sirius cantando "Pontas ciumento, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá" e um barulho de tapa...

Fui acordada por uma mão gentil acariciando meu rosto. Antes de abrir os olhos, percebi que eu estava totalmente estirada no sofá, abraçada ao meu livro e o Salão Comunal vazio.

-Lily... hey, Lily... – Era uma voz conhecida e confortante.

-Já vou, mãe... – Ouvi uma leve risada rouca. Essa não era a voz de minha mãe. Abri os olhos em choque. Mais um riso – Potter? Que diabos...?

-Eu só vim te acordar, está na hora do almoço... – Ele falou. Pisquei os olhos. Eu sou lenta quando acabo de acordar, ok?

-Cadê os outros? – Perguntei.

-Lá embaixo. Eles saíram enquanto eu estava no banheiro. – Bocejei e sentei, abraçando meu livro.

-Dormi durante quanto tempo?

-Umas duas horas – Arregalei meus olhos e ele riu de novo – Você é engraçada assim que acorda.

-É, já me disseram isso – Retruquei. Ele riu de novo. – Pode ir almoçar, Potter, vou deixar meu livro lá em cima...

-Não se atrase ou você pode perder o almoço. – Ele me alertou. Revirei os olhos e ele sorriu, saindo.

Deixei meu livro lá em cima e desci novamente. O salão Principal não estava muito cheio (a maioria dos estudantes havia ido para casa), mas o cheiro da comida continuava o mesmo. Apressei meu passo até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-me entre Lene e Remus. Olhei para ele com um sorriso.

-Desculpe-me por utilizar seu ombro como travesseiro – Falei. Ele riu.

-Tudo bem, _eu _não me incomodei... – Remus respondeu. Os outros riram, menos Potter (que corou levemente e passou a mão pelo cabelo).

-Já desistiu da ideia maluca de ficar lendo ao invés de se juntar a nós na guerra? – Sirius perguntou. Parei de comer e fuzilei-o com os olhos.

-Eu não vou. – Ele suspirou.

-James, o que você fará sobre isso? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eu? Lamentar a ausência dela – Potter respondeu, uma garfada de carne a caminho da boca.

-Você não vai convencê-la a ir? – Lene usou um tom de choque incrível.

-Não, ela não quer ir, ué. Nós já chamamos, ela recusou. Acho que Lily tem idade para saber o que fazer ou não – Abri um enorme sorriso para ele.

-Viram? Potter pelo menos me respeita! – Falei, olhando para Sirius.

-Depende de que tipo de respeito você esteja falando – Ele murmurou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Aposto que você mudaria seu pensamento se o ouvisse dormindo...

Potter deu um tapa tão forte na cabeça de Sirius que pensei que Six fosse perder a cabeça. Eu corei imediatamente. Remus simplesmente olhava entre Sirius e Potter. Peter estava engasgado. Marlene não entendera.

-Quê? – Ela perguntou.

-Como você é lerda... – Retruquei.

-Ah, foi duplo sentido?

-Obviamente. Veio de Sirius.

Treze segundos depois...

-Ah! Entendi! Ugh, Six, por que você fala essas coisas?

Terminei de comer ainda corada. Não levantei meu olhar uma vez sequer.

-Vou subir – Anunciei.

-Você quase não comeu... – Lene sinalizou.

-Estou sem fome...

-Mas vai ficar.

-Qualquer coisa eu vou na cozinha. Boa guerra.

Quando eu estava saindo do Salão Principal, senti a mesma mão quente e macia segurar meu pulso. Potter.

-Sim? – Perguntei. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo (que surpresa!) e sorriu nervosamente.

-Eu só queria pedir desculpa pelo comentário de Sirius.

-Ah, tá. Tudo bem, a culpa não foi sua... – Eu disse, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido. Era ele quem tinha os sonhos inapropriados comigo.

-Mas eu quis pedir desculpa do mesmo jeito.

-Claro, tudo bem.

-Boa leitura.

-Boa guerra – Desejei novamente e subi para o dormitório. Como eu iria passar a tarde na frente da lareira, deixei meu casaco em cima da cama, peguei meu livro e desci.

Passei bons vinte minutos lá. De repente, quando eu menos esperava, me senti erguida nos braços de alguém enquanto meu livro jazia no sofá.

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-Sim?

O tom da voz dele me fez ficar com ainda mais raiva. Ugh que menino insuportável! Não tanto quanto Potter. Sirius era meu amigo.

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ _PENSA _QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Um passeio com você.

-Me leve de volta. Agora!

-Nopes.

E continuou a andar.

Simplesmente andou enquanto assobiava.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão ultrajada na minha vida. Ele estava me levando por aí, como se eu fosse uma criança ou uma inválida.

-Eu já disse que não quero participar de guerra alguma! – Exclamei.

-E não vai, Liloca, relaxe.

Rangi os dentes e cruzei os braços.

-Você vai sofrer. – Afirmei.

-Eu sei.

Depois de uns dez minutos, percebi que estávamos indo para as masmorras.

-Me coloque no chão! – Ordenei.

-Como quiser! – E fez o que mandei. E me empurrou, fazendo com que outra pessoa tivesse de aparar minha queda. E, pelo maravil-, quero dizer, pelo cheiro, era Potter.

-Que diabos você quer agora, Sirius? – Ele exclamou. A peste do melhor amigo sorriu.

-Olhem para cima.

E foi o que fizemos. Uma planta estava ali.

E para meu horror, era um visco.

-E esse é enfeitiçado. Um dos Marotos, Pontas – Potter grunhiu – De nada. E lembre-se, James. Seis da tarde Remus lhe aguarda. Hoje é noite de Lua Cheia. Romântico, não?

E saiu rindo. _Rindo_. Simplesmente rindo.

-SIRIUS BLACK! – Eu gritei – VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Ele se virou com um maldito sorriso no rosto.

-Lily, querida, eu prometi que nunca mais te trancaria num ambiente fechado com James. Estamos no meio de um corredor e você pode sair à hora que quiser.

Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

-Você está _tão _ferrado. Vou te dar uma semana de detenção.

-Duas – Potter corrigiu – E bem no dia dos seus encontros.

Sirius sorriu e soltou beijinhos para nós.

Você não deve estar entendendo nada. Eu explico. Os viscos dos Marotos são enfeitiçados para que as pessoas que parem embaixo só possam sair depois de se beijarem. Eles usaram uma vez com Snape e Malfoy. Não sei e não quero imaginar como eles saíram de lá...

-Esse era o plano dele? – Perguntei, sentando no chão e abraçando meu corpo. Estava frio. Ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Era. E eu não estou aqui por causa disso. Ele disse que queria discutir estratégias da guerra – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Desculpe, eu deveria ter previsto isso...

Não falei nada. Eu só estava imaginando quanto tempo esse visco duraria.

-O feitiço não enfraquece – Potter disse, lendo minha mente.

-Ótimo – Exclamei sarcasticamente – Exatamente o que eu queria. Ficar presa por um tempo indeterminado debaixo de um visco com _você_.

-Você pode sair quando quiser – Potter retrucou – _Eu_ não estou te impedindo.

-Prefiro ficar aqui até algum professor chegar.

-Mas eu preciso sair daqui seis horas. Tenho um compromisso com Remus.

-Tenho certeza de que ele compreenderá.

-Ele compreenderá e dirá que não é problema algum, mas não seria só ele que sairia afetado. Sirius e Peter também estão me esperando.

-Ah, claro – Comentei revirando os olhos – Quem será o alvo?

-Alvo?

-Do próximo plano dos Marotos, claro – Ele me olhou incredulamente.

-Você realmente acha que o meu compromisso importante é um plano dos Marotos? Para humilhar alguém?

-Há algum absurdo em achar isso?

-Eu não faria você se sentir desconfortável por causa disso. Se não fosse pela saúde mental de Remus e física de Sirius e Peter, eu não me incomodaria em passar quanto tempo fosse preciso.

Murmurei algo ininteligível e olhei ao redor. Ao meu lado esquerdo havia um pedestal para uma armadura (Filch provavelmente estava limpando a armadura) aonde dava para uma pessoa sentar. Potter estava sentado à minha direita.

Dava para perceber que estávamos nas masmorras. Fiquei preocupada com os Sonserinos que poderiam aparecer por ali. Eu estava cada vez mais com frio. Olhei de esgoela para Potter. Ele vestia um casaco por cima do moletom do time de Quadribol. E eu estava somente com uma fina camisa de manga. Esfreguei meus braços, querendo gerar calor por causa do atrito.

-Com frio? – Ele perguntou, com a sobrancelha franzida.

-Um pouco – Respondi. Potter sorriu maliciosamente.

-Sabe o que pode ajudar? Calor humano...

-Potter... – Falei em tom de alerta. Ele gargalhou abertamente.

-Estou brincando, Lily – Ele disse, tirando o casaco – Pronto, use aqui.

-Não precisa, eu...

-Eu insisto. Estou com um moletom embaixo, não vou ficar com frio – Aceitei o casaco somente porque eu estava com _muito _frio.

-Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns vinte minutos. O frio realmente passou. O cheiro que saia do casaco dele era, não há como negar, ótimo. Encostei minua cabeça no pedestal. Que sorte a minha.

-Lily? – Potter me chamou. Suspirei de olhos fechados.

-Quê?

-Sabia que... o beijo, para sair daqui... pode ser em qualquer parte do corpo?

-Como assim?

-Se você me der um beijo na bochecha... E eu fizer o mesmo... na sua bochecha, claro... estamos livres. – Observei-o. Ele parecia estar falando a verdade.

-Você não vai virar o rosto?

-Não.

-Promete?

-Sim, Lily.

Me aproximei lentamente do rosto dele, mas parei no meio do caminho.

-Eu... eu não consigo. – Falei – Você é meu inimigo há seis anos e meio.

-A escolha é sua. Mas seis horas, eu sairei daqui, quer você queira ou não – Ele me alertou. Olhei para o relógio. Uma e meia – Já que vamos ficar aqui tanto tempo, proponho um passatempo.

-Qual? – Perguntei hesitantemente. "Passatempo" é uma palavra vaga demais. Ele percebeu e revirou os olhos.

-Eu faço uma pergunta ou afirmo algo e você tem de me dizer a verdade sobre isso. E vice-versa.

Ponderei um momento. Eu realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem. Comece. – Ele sorriu.

-Você tem medo de altura.

-Não!

-Então você só não ia para os jogos de Quadribol por minha causa?

-Não só por sua causa – Admiti – É um esporte violento e as pessoas ficam muito alteradas. Eu não gosto muito disso.

-Bem, faz sentido. Você deveria ir um jogo, mesmo assim. A alegria de ganhar no final supera tudo isso.

-E quem garante que eu vou ganhar? – Potter sorriu convencidamente, mas pude perceber que era brincadeira.

-Eu, é claro. Sua vez.

-Hum... Você adora me irritar. – Potter riu.

-Claro que sim. É a unica hora que você presta atenção em mim.

-Então isso quer dizer que se eu te dissesse bom dia todos os dias desde o primeiro ano eu não teria sofrido tudo o que eu sofri em suas mãos?

-Nah, eu ainda assim iria ter me apaixonado por você. Mas eu gosto de ter sua atenção – Revirei os olhos e ele riu de novo – Você realmente acha Diggory mais bonito que Sirius e eu? – Potter perguntou choramingando. Foi minha vez de rir.

-Se eu não quiser responder, acontece o quê?

-Cocégas até falar a verdade – Revirei os olhos de novo – é uma boa forma de tortura!

-Claro que é... Bem, eu não acho. Mas é legal ver a cara de vocês quando eu falo isso.

-Sabia! – Ele exclamou em tom de vitória. Tive de rir de novo.

-Vocês foram os responsáveis pela confusão das armaduras no primeiro ano? – A confusão das armaduras era basicamente o seguinte: logo no início so primeiro ano, todas as armaduras da escola foram mudadas de lugar. Suspeitaram de um garoto do sétimo ano na época. Mas eu tinha minhas descofianças.

Potter olhava para mim estupefato, como se eu tivesse descoberto um novo uso para o sangue de dragão.

-Como você descobriu?

-Você pareceu bem aborrecido quando colocaram a culpa naquele garoto.

-Suponho que sim. A ideia foi toda minha. _Eu _escolhi todos os lugares novos.

-Então por que não se entregou?

-Remus. – Eu ri baixinho. De fato, isso era típico de Remus.

Continuamos nesse joguinho besta. Ele estava certo; era um bom passatempo. Aprendi que Potter havia amadurecido pelas respostas que ele dava. Não era tão difícil conversar com ele quanto eu pensava.

-Por que Sirius mora com você? – Perguntei.

-A família dele é puro-sangue fanática e apoia Voldemort. Ele acha isso o maior absurdo, portanto fugiu de casa. Eu o abriguei imediatamente.

-E você?

-Eu o quê?

-O que acha de Voldemort? – Ele revirou os olhos.

-Você já sabe a resposta. Eu acho esse preconceito de sangue uma coisa tão ridícula que me dá raiva. Sangue não significa nada. Veja você, por exemplo.

-Eu? – O que eu tinha a ver com isso?

-Claro. Você é o melhor exemplo disso. Eu não conheço uma pessoa tão... Justa, tão boa quanto você. Você é a melhor do nosso ano desde que entramos aqui. Duela tão bem quanto eu, mas eu pegava a varinha de meu pai sem que ele soubesse e ia duelar com outros meninos desde os oito anos. – Eu ri. Essa cena era imaginável; um pequeno Potter correndo por aí com uma varinha – É, engraçado, eu sei, mas é verdade.

-Eu não duelo tão bem quanto você, Potter – Ele me olhou criticamente e eu retribuí o olhar.

-Claro que sim. Eu apanharia muito feio de você – Revirei os olhos – Enfim, você é uma pessoa perfeitamente capaz, justa e mantém o mundo bruxo tão secreto quanto qualquer puro-sangue. Não há diferença para mim. Não só você, Lily. Mas eu odeio preconceito e quando isso se tornou pessoal... eu levantei minha bandeira contra aquele babaca.

Ele desviou o olhar e ficou encarando a parede oposta. Ele estava abraçando a perna levemente, brincando com as mãos. Observei-o atentamente. Sim, ele havia crescido. Bastante.

-Você – Ele começou a perguntar. Era a vez dele – Eu ouvi dizer... – Potter olhou para baixo. Não entendi o que ele estava sentindo.

-Diga.

-Não, você vai se chatear.

-Se você não perguntar, eu vou ficar curiosa.

-Pergunte mais uma e eu digo o que queria – Ele barganhou. Suspirei.

-Tudo bem – Potter sorriu e não pude deixar de sorrir de volta – Por que você parou de azarar as pessoas? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Não me entenda mal; eu amei isso. Mas eu queria entender o motivo.

-Eu... eu percebi que o eu fazia era doentio. Sim, a maioria das coisas que eu fazia era inofensiva, mesmo assim... eu estava me divertindo à custa de pessoas que não haviam feito nada para merecer isso. Foi aí que percebi que você estava certa sobre mim. Eu era ridículo, arrogante e tudo mais... ainda sou, só que bem menos.

Ele não olhou para mim de novo enquanto falava. Ficou desviando o olhar da parede para o chão. Me aproximei dele e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro, por um motivo desconhecido até por mim. Ele retesou inicialmente, mas depois relaxou.

Eu não sabia por que eu fizera aquilo. Mas eu gostei. Ficamos em silêncio por uns dois minutos e ele deitou a cabeça na minha.

-Sua pergunta! – Lembrei de repente, me separando dele. Jam-, quero dizer, _Potter_, sorriu e suspirou.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! Desembucha.

-Então prometa não se chatear.

-Prometo.

-Eu ouvi alguns... boatos – Ele hesitou – Há uns três anos...

-Boatos? Sobre mim?

-Exatamente – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Eu nunca soube disso.

-Desenvolva, por favor. Fiquei ainda mais curiosa.

-Disseram que... – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou – você já foi namorada de Snape?

Opa. QUÊ?

-Como assim? – Perguntei, me afastando um pouco dele.

-Viu, era melhor não ter perguntado... – Ele murmurou, evitando me olhar – desculpe, não precisa responder, eu só estava... curioso.

-Tudo bem, estamos jogando, certo? – Ele ainda se recusava a me olhar.

-Sério, não precisa... – Agora ele brincava com o cadarço do tênis – Eu sinceramente não deveria ter perguntado isso...

E ele continuou a resmungar.

-Potter? – Mas ele não ouviu. Suspirei – James.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, surpreso.

-Você me chamou de James?

-Esse é seu nome. E não.

-Não o quê? – Ele ainda parecia meio estupefato. Sinceramente, é só um nome!

-Eu nunca me envolvi romanticamente com Snape.

Sinceramente, não sei por que falei isso para Potter. Mas ele estava sendo verdadeiro comigo. Eu deveria ser verdadeira com ele. James olhou para mim com curiosidade no olhar.

-Ele... ele te ama, sabia? – Arregalei meus olhos. Isso é novidade para mim. Snape? Amando alguém?

-Não – Murmurei – Eu não sabia...

Passamos uns vinte minutos em silêncio.

-Por que você o odeia tanto?

Ele me olhou, decidindo se deveria falar ou não. Suspirou e desviou o olhar. Todas as perguntas profundas que eu fazia, James desviava o olhar. Se fosse algo simples como "qual seu sabor de geleia preferido" ele me respondia rindo, olhando nos meus olhos. Mas tinha a mania de desviar quando era algo profundo.

-Eu sempre tive inveja dele.

Eu quase me engasguei quando ele disse isso. James Potter com inveja de Severus Snape? Inacreditável. Ele riu um pouco.

-Eu sei.

-Mas por quê? Quero dizer, você é lindo – ele sorriu –, popular, estrela do time de Quadribol, faz as coisas mais engraçadas, um dos melhores estudantes, os professores te adoram, podre de rico, duela como ninguém... O que ele tem que você não tem? – Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e me senti hipnotizada por aquele castanho-esverdeado.

-Você – Ele disse simplesmente. Abri a boca levemente – Sua amizade, sua companhia. E eu trocaria _tudo _por isso. As notas, as habilidades, a popularidade – ele riu – a beleza... só para ter isso: você.

Fiquei encarando-o. Isso não era verdade. Não tinha como ser. Uma inimizade de anos por minha causa. Ele não me... amava, certo?

-E todas as desculpas que você dava? Que ele era um Sonserino sujo, futuro Comensal, viciado em Magia Negra?

-Não era só você quem eu tentava convencer com isso, Lily. Claro, isso influenciou muito. Mas não foi o motivo principal. Eu tentava me convencer de que o ódio era por conta disso... Dos Marotos, só Pete acreditou. Aparentemente – ele comentou, revirando os olhos e olhando para frente – eu não escondo minhas emoções muito bem.

-E por que continua odiando-o?

-Velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar.

Eu estava sem palavras. James olhou para mim. E percebeu minha situação.

-Eu te assustei? Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. Não quis te impressionar ou...

-Eu perguntei, certo? É só que... é muito para digerir, sabe?

-Eu entendo totalmente.

Recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro novamente. Dessa vez, ele acariciou meu cabelo, fazendo cafuné. Eu quase dormi.

-O que você vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? – Ele perguntou. Tive de parar um pouco.

-Eu... meus planos são... eu quero ser uma auror. – James sorriu.

-Eu deveria saber. É a sua cara.

-Por quê?

-Você é uma bruxa extremamente talentosa, odeia injustiça... Essa profissão foi feita para você.

-É, acho que sim... – Concordei, com um sorriso tímido.

-Então sinto em lhe informar... você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente.

-Eu sei. Eu já imaginava isso. Você será um excelente auror. – Ele sorriu.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Você duela bem, pensa com clareza e luta pelo justo na maioria das vezes... Além do mais, você faz com que as pessoas se sintam seguras perto de você.

-É mesmo? – Ele olhava para mim sorrindo, e eu corei, encarando a parede.

-Pelo menos para mim... – Sussurrei.

-Sua vez de perguntar – James falou depois de vinte minutos.

Olhei para frente, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas o cheiro dele me deixava confusa e o cafuné, sonolenta.

-Você realmente gosta de mim? – Perguntei.

AI, SUA BURRA! PARA QUE VOCÊ PERGUNTOU ISSO, LILY EVANS? ESSE NÃO É O TIPO DE PERGUNTA QUE SE FAZ!

James parou de mexer a mão e pude sentir seu olhar em mim, mas não tive coragem de retribuir.

-Escuta, não precisa responder se quiser, foi uma pergunta idiota – Comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não, Lily, eu não gosto de você.

-Ah.

Então depois de seis anos e meio me perseguindo ele não gosta de mim? Eu sabia. Ele só gostava do desafio. Não me importo. Eu também não gosto dele mesmo!

Com um meio-sorriso, ele levantou meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

-É mais do que isso. Eu te amo, Lily Evans, com todo o meu coração.

Tenho certeza de que minha boca se abriu levemente. Sim, eu estava surpresa.

-Sinceramente, Lily, você não sabia? Depois de todo esse tempo? – Murmurei alguma coisa, desviando meu rosto e corando. Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça – Minha vez. Você realmente me odeia?

Eu deveria saber que essa pergunta viria, mas o maldito perfume me deixou letárgica. Parei para pensar um pouco. Eu odiava James?

Pensei em tudo que nos aconteceu desde o primeiro ano, todas as vezes em que brigamos, todas as vezes em que me irritei profundamente. A maioria era por besteira, alguma coisa infantil, inofensiva e engraçada que ele fizera. Só algumas vezes eu tinha razão.

E eu tinha de levar em consideração essa tarde de hoje e todas as coisas que ele fizera por mim. O Natal, por exemplo. E as respostas que ele dera. A cor favorita dele é verde (por causa dos meus olhos, ele disse). Tanta coisa a levar em consideração.

-Não, eu não te odeio. Vocé até que é um cara legal... – Cedi, olhando para James. Ele sorriu e me cutucou.

-Legal? Eu sou maravilhoso! – Revirei os olhos e bati no seu braço – Merlim, é brincadeira, Lily!

-Como se isso fosse te machucar de verdade! – Exclamei. Ele riu – James?

-Huh?

-O... o que você vai fazer com os Marotos hoje?

Ele me olhou demoradamente. Sustentei o olhar dele.

-Se não fosse tão importante, Sirius não teria feito isso – Falei, apontando para o visco – Eu só estava me perguntando o que era... – James sorriu.

-É, ele sabe que só isso me forçaria a tentar te beijar à força... Lily, eu não sei se posso lhe contar... Você tem de me prometer que manterá isso em segredo.

-Só uma coisa... – Interrompi-o, algo me chamando atenção – Sirius disse que hoje é Lua Cheia... James, vocês não vão ficar com Remus quando ele se transformar, não é? Porque isso é uma loucura, totalmente arriscado, vocês podem ser mordidos e... – Mas ele me interrompeu, se levantando.

-Opa, agora espera um instante! – Me levantei também – Você sabe sobre Remus?

-Claro, ele é meu amigo.

-Desde... desde quando você sabe?

-Primeiro ano.

-Primeiro? Mas eu e Sirius só descobrimos no segundo!

-Bem... – Comentei com um sorriso debochado típico de James – Vocês são muito tapados... Eu não. – James sorriu.

-Olha só quem está cheia de si... – Ele disse, me cutucando e começamos a rir.

-Mas é sério, James, vocês não vão até lá, certo? É perigoso!

-Você está preocupada comigo? Me sinto honrado.

-Estou sim!

-Bem, nós vamos...

-James!

-Lily! – Ficamos nos encarando até que ele riu – Não é perigoso.

-Claro que não é! Por que não vamos todos brincar com nosso amigo lobisomem numa noite de Lua Cheia? Tenho certeza de que será divertido! – Exclamei ironicamente.

-Ei, quer um lenço para limpar o sarcasmo? Está escorrendo pela sua boca... – Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços – Posso explicar porque não é perigoso?

-Por favor.

-Assim que soubemos que Aluado era um lobisomem, pensamos no que poderíamos fazer para ajudá-lo. Ele era nosso amigo, tínhamos de fazer alguma coisa! Então pesquisamos sobre o probleminha peludo e descobrimos que nenhum humano deveria ficar perto de um lobisomem durante a Lua Cheia.

-Exato!

-Nenhum _humano_.

-Han? – Não entendi porque ele estava com aquele sorriso que dizia "eu sei de alguma coisa que você não sabe!". Ugh. Odeio quando ele sorri assim.

-Então eu e Sirius chegamos tivemos a brilhante ideia de que não deveríamos ajudar Remus como humanos.

-Ah, por isso você ficou esse trasgo... – Comentei. Ele gargalhou.

-Claro que não. Começamos a fazer mais pesquisas, feitiços e poções. No quinto ano, finalmente conseguimos: nos trasformamos em animagos. E é assim que ajudamos Remus.

-Vocês são animagos.

-Isso.

-Animagos ilegais.

-Exato.

-Desde o quinto ano.

-Eu disse que não éramos tapados.

Levei uns bons trinta minutos para absorver tudo. Então os Marotos era um grupo formado por um lobisomem e três animagos ilegais.

Normal. Claro.

-Vocês se transformam em quê?

-Peter é um rato, por isso Rabicho. Sirius é um cachorro; Almofadinhas. Eu sou um cervo.

-Pontas – Murmurei. Ele sorriu.

-Exato.

-Pensei que fosse porque você fosse traído bastante... – Falei, tentando quebrar a tensão. James riu. Disfarçadamente, olhei para o relógio. Cinco e meia.

-Nah, ninguém iria desperdiçar a minha pessoa... Mas Lily?

-Sim? – Ele se aproximou um pouco e ergueu meu rosto para que eu pudesse olhá-lo.

-Segredo absoluto, ok? – Pisquei os olhos, aturdida. Minha boca se abriu um pouco. Ele me deixava assim. Confusa. Ainda mais com aquele perfume. Era difícil me concentrar encarando aqueles olhos escondidos pelos óculos. Fechei os meus.

-Sim, eu prometo. Ninguém saberá.

-Obrigado – Ele sussurrou, sorrindo.

Me afastei um pouco dele para que eu pudesse pensar claramente. Então James precisava mesmo sair dali. Não era uma brincadeira idiota que ele queria fazer com os amigos. Era o maior gesto de lealdade que eu já vira.

Sirius fizera isso de propósito, aquele idiota. Ele sabia que James nunca iria me beijar à força. James nunca tentou antes. Ele só arriscaria me perder assim se fosse algo extremamente necessário.

Como ajudar Remus. E não deixar que um lobisomem machucasse Sirius e Peter. Ele não era como eu imaginava. Ele crescera, amadurecera. Lene estivera certa esse tempo todo. James Potter não era um trasgo. Ele era um menino-, desculpe, um _homem _muito inteligente, leal e justo. Ele não merecia o tratamento que eu dava para ele; não o James do sétimo ano.

Mordi o lábio e olhei para o lado. Ele estava assoviando, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e a outra no bolso. Olhei para baixo e me vi ainda no casaco dele. Cheiro maravilhoso.

Então ele olhou para mim. Para o relógio. Para mim de novo. James se aproximou e me prensou na parede, de um jeito que eu não poderia escapar. Ofeguei.

-Lily – Ele me disse sussurrando. Pegou minha mão e ergueu Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo – Desculpe por isso... mas você entende porque eu preciso fazer isso...

Entretanto, eu não deixei James terminar. Beijei-o. Ele pareceu assustado no início, mas não demorou para corresponder; segurou minha cintura enquanto eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. De algum jeito, ele conseguiu fazer contato com a pele da minha cintura e estremeci com o calor da mão dele.

A outra mão foi para meu cabelo. Ah, como eu me arrependia por não ter beijado James Potter antes. O jeito como ele me segurava me dava arrepios. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e tive de morder meu lábio para não deixar nenhum som escapar.

-Agora você está livre – Murmurei. Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Lily – A voz de James estava rouca. Isso me deu mais arrepios – Não precisava tudo isso... Eu só ia beijar sua mão... Não precisava... – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Eu sei.

Ele parou para me olhar e pareceu bem satisfeito com o resultado. Revirei os olhos e sentei no pedestal vazio, agradecendo o fato de que Filch tinha resolvido limpar tudo.

Ele me seguiu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Revirei os olhos e ele me beijou. Segurei-o pelo moletom, e abracei a cintura dele com minhas pernas. Ele passou uma mão para minha nuca e quando estava me levantando dali, ouvimos risos.

Me afastei dele imediatamente e reconheci Sirius e Marlene. Eles estavam rindo. Senti meu rosto corando. James se virou e bagunçou o cabelo. Não tirei minhas pernas de onde estavam e cruzei meus braços.

-O que vocês querem? – Perguntei, meu tom de voz desconfiado. Sirius sorria largamente e Lene piscou para mim.

-Nada, eu vim chamar implorar para que você deixasse James beijar sua mão para que ele pudesse vir comigo... Mas parece que não precisou do meu pedido...

-Você ainda ficará em detenção – Falei e James concordou com a cabeça.

-Duas semanas – Ele completou. A cara de Sirius caiu.

-Lily! Eu te dei um namorado! James! Lily é sua namorada! Por que eu ainda vou ganhar detenção?

-Porque você fez coisa errada, cachorro – Justifiquei. Ele revirou os olhos e olhou para o céu.

-James, vamos?

-Vamos...

James se virou para mim e o beijei. Ele sorriu e se afastou. Sorri de volta. Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

-Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou.

-Tenha cuidado – Respondi no mesmo tom. Ele me deu mais um beijo e se afastou, sorrindo. Sirius espelhava sua expressão e Lene estava quase flutuando de tão feliz.

Eles começaram a se afastar e James bateu em Sirius três vezes em um minuto. Six se virou para trás e olhou para mim.

-Ei, Lils!

-Quê?

-Quem beijou quem? – Sorri vingadivamente.

-O que acontece debaixo do visco, fica debaixo do visco.


End file.
